The Garden
by StoryTeller935
Summary: Companion piece to The Balcony. A few weeks after the party they find each other in a beautiful garden where they will spend one last night of peace together. Small Eldest spoliers. Oneshot


The moonlight and stars only added to the already romantic scene that Eragon's eyes saw. A garden filled with beautiful unknown flowers with fountains showering intricate water patterns. A circling grassy path lead him through this enchanted garden to lead him to the most beautiful treasure held within…well most beautiful to him. _Arya_…merely thinking her name made a smile appear on his face and his heart feel lightened. After not being able to be with her for the weeks since the party because of his training the sight of her made his knees go weak and his heart to speed up. Standing in the center of the maze her stunning body was bathed in moonlight as she gazed at the twinkling stars.

'_Just the thought of her loving me, actually loving me makes me feel like I could defeat Galbatorix right now, I could defeat anyone with her by my side. Gods she's beautiful_.' He thought as he walked up to her.

As if in a dream he came up behind her without making a sound and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear, "I've missed you princess."

Her gaze and intention firmly on the stars she did not hear him approach, so when he wrapped his arms around her she tensed cursing herself for unawareness. Then a voice in her ear caused her to relax, "I've missed you princess." _Eragon_. Just the thought of his name sent shivers up her spine and her heart to pound so loud she was sure the elves around would hear it. Leaning back into his sweet embrace she wrapped her arms over his, closing her eyes so all she would know is him.

He began to kiss her neck, up and down always a little farther from where he started. "I missed you as well," she said breathlessly. He took away his arms, a saddened look appearing on her face, only to spin her around and pull her close to him. First kissing her eyes, _her beautiful eyes_, and then each cheek until finally meeting her lips. It was a release that neither of them had felt in days. The passion they felt for each other and peace of just being with each other.

Eragon pulled her closer still making the space between them almost fade away. While Arya had one hand on his chest, feeling the muscles that had formed compliments of his training, the other wrapped around his neck pulling his head closer and keeping it there. It was as if they were trying to breathe through the other, their lips never completely separated. Soon their hands began to wander, committing every line, muscle and piece to memory and for the pure sensation of just touching.

In the end their lungs' protests won out and they released each other, gasping and warm. Eragon gave her a small smile and led her to one of the stone benches along the grassy path. There they sat letting the night wrap around them and enjoying the scenery. Suddenly Eragon felt the atmosphere change and looked to Arya. She sat there with a distanced look in her eyes, a trace of sadness surfacing.

With a worried expression Eragon inquired, "Arya, what's wrong?" She turned her face away but he simply took her chin and turned it back to face him.

_Those eyes, I could tell him anything when he looks at me with those eyes. So loving, so caring, I can't believe I'm this powerless around him. _

She sighed, "I have to leave in two days. I must rejoin the Varden, they are in great danger and they need me there. My duty tells me to go but my heart…. My heart screams with the pain of knowing that I must go, and that I must leave you here."

_Leaving……she's leaving…_ The thought kept repeating in his mind.

He looked at her for a few moments with an expressionless face which only worried Arya more. Suddenly without warning he bent over and kissed her softly on her lips. Startled, Arya's eyes remained open, a questioning look shown. When Eragon pulled back he was smiling.

"It'll be ok. I will join you as soon as I can but for now our duties will send us along different paths." He brought a hand to her cheek, gently caressing the warm flesh that lay under his palm. "Just promise me you'll be careful. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you and I was not there to help."

She smiled, love shinning in her eyes, "You forget who you are speaking to, I'm always careful, and I can take care of myself."

His smile grew at this, "I know you can, you even take care of me better than I do myself." They both chuckled at this. They walked through the garden never letting go of each other, sometimes talking and other times just enjoying the mere presence of each other.

The moon had long past it's prime and life began to reawake. Knowing that Arya would be meeting the queen in the morning and Eragon had an early lesson they said their goodnights.

He held her close, their foreheads touching, and their eyes locked. "I'm afraid to leave you." Eragon said. "I don't want this to end, I know once we leave here, it will be a long while before we feel such peace."

Arya caressed his cheek giving him the comfort the needed. "We shall see each other soon; it is not good bye just good night."

Staring into her very soul he whispered the words that were more powerful than all the words of the ancient language put together.

"I love you, Arya" And kissed her upon her lips. A short, sweet kiss but one that told her how much he felt better than any words could.

Pulling back Arya said the words that made Eragon's heart soar, making him feel strong and vulnerable at the same time. "I love you too, Eragon."

Before the sun rose they shared one last kiss which put all the others to shame. There was nothing held back. All the worry they felt, the anger and sadness at being separated, and all the love they shared was expressed in one kiss. Their hand roaming to recommit everything to memory and of course for the simple pleasure of touching, and their bodies pressed together to form one being.

Breaking apart they held each other close, not quite wanting this perfect night to end. But then the sun finally showed it's rays and they had to part. Outside the entrance of the garden they shared one last quick kiss.

"Please be careful Arya, I couldn't go on if I lost you." She smiled at him feeling his love and concern for her.

"I will be fine, do not worry so much." And with that she went off to the palace leaving Eragon to stare after her until she was out of his vision. Finally he began heading back to Saphira and Oromis thinking about everything that had happened.

He was not really worried for her; he knew she could take care of herself. He also knew that she was right and they would see each other again soon. _But it's not soon enough,_ he thought and pictured her in his arms once again and them in that beautiful garden.

Authors Note

I know Arya is a little girly in here but please spare me the flames for it.


End file.
